Interesting
by Chip of Silver
Summary: Ryuk remarks on life as a Shinigami and the workings of the Death Note as well as names and their affect on humans. Post Death Note.


**Interesting**

**Warning;** Erm...There is nothing bad about this story other then spoilers for the entire Death Note series and for L's real name.

**---**

**Summary;** Ryuk remarks on life as a Shinigami and the workings of the Death Note as well as names and their affect on humans. Post Death Note.

**---**

**Disclaimer**; As of yet I own neither Death Note nor it's characters.

**---**

**Additional information;** Well, this takes place soon after Raito's death in the manga. It's really kinda boring. And short.

**---**

**"Blah."- Speaking.**

**---**

It had always been one of the more interesting things about Raito. About the human world. It was one of the more interesting things and a major reason in why the strange Shinigami stayed on earth, haunting the self-proclaimed god. Ryuk loved watching the human walk about his life. Just staring at the name hovering above Raito's head. He had realized soon after he had discovered Raito that it was happening, soon after he had found his stolen death note that he had let fall into the human world. It hadn't taken long for him to realize that his trip from the realm of Shinigami had been worth it .

After he had met Misa and Rem it was clear that, though her ghost companion could see it the same as he, Misa could not. Even with those eyes of hers. Not that it mattered. It was doubtful that that name would have any effect anyways. Still, the apple crazed Shinigami watched the boy. It was so fun to stare at the child as Raito wrote down the names. Watch the allusive, fluid characters that hovered mere inches above the murders head shift and bend. The messily scrawled handwriting that looked so similar to his own way of writing. So, as the boy interacted in his daily life, as Raito navigated among his peers, Ryuk would stare at the space above the boys head.

Then, in a flash, it would change. Raito Yagami would be gone and in the innocent students place Kira would stand. You could see it in the boys eyes and his movements. Mostly though, the clear way to notice the change was to cast your eyes over the boys reddish brown crop of perfectly combed hair at the name that mattered so much in that game of life and death the teenager played. He really did put too much garner on names. That's what made them important. That's what gave them the power to kill. What you believed was your name was what bound you to the death note. So when his nemesis, that boy Lawleit, had hid his name with such precision. Guarded it as a closely kept secret, that he had sealed his death warrant.

Now, there were a few humans that didn't have names, but they were rare. A scant few and scattered across the world. Yet, mostly they were the insane few. The ones with multiple personalty disorder or something of such that limited their ability to associate themselves with names. Even though in all his thousands of years Ryuk had seen many of these such people he had never seen a human's name change. Such interesting creatures they were. Even if they were selfish and in most cases stupid they could entertain the death god any number of ways. That and the apples they grew were better then anything else he had even eaten. Pure pleasure in the shape of fruit. Like the one he was eating now. Small and sweet. Nothing but delight for the strange winged beast.

So, he had stayed even after his charge had passed on. Even after the one he had relied on for entertainment had died at his own hands. Even as he hovered among the wide pace the human who had outwitted his own twisted little human used as a base he munched on this fruit of gods and listened to the questions. He responded to none of them but all the same his listened and laughed softly at some of the intelligent ones. None of the humans talking were owners of his death note. He had picked that after the boy had died and so since they were in no way connected to him he didn't have to anser. Still, they gave him apples so he stayed. If only so they would keep feeding him.

As he sat and listened to their rumblings, his mind was on the subject of names and of a certain mass murder. How delightful it had been to listen to Kira speaking. His voice filled with malice. His mind clouded by false hopes of being god and of serving justice. Yet, it had been even more of a joy to listen to Raito speak. His voice soft and polite. His eyes wide and innocent. It was truly magnificent that the boy could hid his true nature to such an extent. He had clearly been smarter then Ryuk had ever been.

Thought, as Ryuk slowly chuckled over his memories, he realized that hadn't bothered him. It truth, it had delighted him. He was the superior begin and Raito had been his pathetic little pet. The more intelligent the more entertaining. Unlike that human Misa. He had never understood Rem's attraction do such a pitiful creature. In truth he had never felt any attachment to anything. It wasn't in a Shinigami's nature to feel. That was a human emotion. Then again, so was boredom.

With a slightly louder chuckle then the ones that had been bubbling from his manic grin moments before, he unfurled his wings in a loud crackling wosh of leather. The human that had been talking to him and growling increasingly more frustrated watched his sudden change with interest.

"I am done here." He told the mortal with finality. The man moved as though to protest but Ryuk had already grabbed an apple from the bowl so kindly provided and then with a mighty beat of his wings, that were simply to small him to be able to logically fly, he was airborne. Hovering a few feet into the air he drifted across the room. Paying no head to any of the simple self important beasts that were also in the room he drifted through a wall, his many sharp teeth shearing into the ripe flesh of the red fruit in his hand.

Their yells of anger faded away as a few inches of concert separated him from the humans. Another instance where the caution so predominantly displayed in the geniuses of the species was to their disadvantage. It was humorous that the most intelligent of creatures could be so foolish and naive. With a few snaps of his wings Ryuk away from the the ground. He moved upwards at a lazy pace, paying no head to buildings and other such obstacles as he floated through them.

His trek towards the sky carried a strong air of finality to it. Kira was gone and it seemed this time Ryuk would be staying in the realm he claimed a rightful place in. He would be forced to reside there until by he grew bored enough to drop another Death Note through a portal and wait for a human to pick it up. He could only hope it would be as entertaining as last time. Raito had indeed cured his boredom for awhile. Alas, it would be a long time before he could find a new Kira, even by the standards of shinigami. The world simply wasn't ready for another one such a Kira. At least not for another thousand or so years. By then generations of humans would have come and gone and the Death Note would be forgotten. Kira would be forgotten. The world would be fresh to unleash a monster upon.

Ryuk let a demented chuckle portray that his thoughts had taken a turn towards the side of twisted and amusing. He could see the portal by now. It was simply enough just a gaping hole in the sky and Ryuk flew freely towards it. As soon as his slightly mangled looking body broke free of the portal into the shinigami world the stale stench of rotting fresh and of something akin to the dry irritating sort of smell found in a desert assaulted his nostrils. It was a pleasant smell to one who lived from the death of others and refreshing after so long with the choking smell of humans and their contraptions assaulting his enhanced senses.

None looked up as he entered. The place was barren in every direction and even the few shinigami he could see could not be bothered by his entrance. They simply sat around gambling as their stolen minutes ticked on till their time ran out. Ryuk in fact had a few hundred years saved up for himself and this in no was concerned him. Yet, all the same it was depressing. His kind had fallen so much from the time when if any human died it was their doing. Now they just let the humans rule to their own accord. He was sure at least a few Shinigami had crumbled to dust even as they sat, playing games while he had been away.

Boredom overthrew the simple mind Ryuk harbored and his thought drifted towards Kira again. The boy was dead and that would be the end of him. Left to float in nothingness for all eternity. It was almost sad and it would have been if it had occurred to Ryuk that he could if he so wanted feel that emotion. Quickly throwing the core of his apple into his mouth and finishing his treat with a crunch he landed and gave a final backwards glance into the human world

Yes. Humans were indeed interesting. Raito especially. Or maybe Raito hadn't really been the human whose company he bordered on enjoying. Maybe Star student Yagami Raito hadn't been the one to capture his attention. Really, the young human had bored Ryuk. No it had always been Kira who had kept his interest. It had always been that cold hearted murderer who killed without a bat of his perfect eyelashes that had interested him. It had always thrilled him when the name over the boys head had changed from his birth name to his own of choice and he had only stuck around to watch that side of the humans personality play. That of course and the apples.

So now Ryuk would have to wait. In a few thousand years when he felt that boredom overwhelm him he would steal a notebook from one of the Shinigami and drop it into the human world. Just as he had done so many times before. Yet, for the moment he would wait and just maybe he would gamble with his peers for awhile. Just to past the time.

**--------------------------------**

That's it. Short, eh? Hm. Well anyways go check out my other story if you like Death Note and Bleach. If not then just review and be off. Oh and I'd like to thank Fourirell Kavan de Kahbluu for being my Beta. Even though she didn't beta this she's awesome.

Tah, Tah for now. See yah soon.

** Silver.**


End file.
